A little piece of Heaven
by kel-gi
Summary: Vincent and Yuffie both have secrets,secrets that concern each other.What happens when feelings are finally shown?can a demon find salvation and start over new?Can an independent girl who never relies on others grow up through a dream that comes true at l


**Gi;this fanfic is written by my friend Kel.we write together in this site,i've already written just one poem :(.Just to let you know we're both from greece so if you see any grammar mistake,please let us know**

A/NKel;This was supposed to be a one-shot story.Then I decided that I wanted to write a little bit more...and more...and eventually 4 chapters came up!I just wanted to...put the couple together finally!II hope you Yuffentines like it!Oh,and to all the Reti fans,I'm sorry that your couple appears for so little time,but this fic is dedicated to VIncent and Yuffie.

Enjoy...

**Disclaimer**:

Vivi:Finally,I got away from her...Ahh...(sighs with relief)

Kel:SO THERE YOU ARE!(excited)And I thought I lost you!(runs to him and hugs him.Practically,she squeezes the life out of him)

Vivi:Arghh...I...can't...breath...

Kel:Sorry,darling(gives him a tender look).It's just that I love you soooooo much!

Vivi:Aren't you worry aboout my well-being?You almost kill me everytime you see me!(starts sobbing)

Kel:(freaks out)NNNNOOOOO,please don't cry!(hugs him again).Okay,I'll just say the disclaimer and then I'll let you go.

Vivi:Hurry up then!

Kel:I wish I owned FFVII and Tetsuya Nomura's characters,but I don't.However(looks at Vivi)YOU are mine!

Vivi:Not again!(Runs away)

**Chapter 1:Friends and secrets**

The time was 8.00 am and Yuffie had arrived at Midgar only an hour earlier.Leaving Wutai,her always loving hometown was not an easy decision but the ninja had come to the conclusion that saying there would slow down the process of realising what she really wanted,and what she really seeked for.

And what she was going to do about it,as well.

Yuffie Kisaragi never was the type of person who would rely on others.But in times like this,when her emotions were all mixed up and her mid was desperate for a change,she could only hope for the help of certain people;her friends

That's why she had called Tifa,6 months after the Reunion insidents.And Tifa,always kind and helpful,had come up with a simple,interesting idea.Yuffie had left Wutai right away,in order to come and live with the barmaid and work at Seventh Heaven,in an attempt to live calmly for a while and take her time to explore her feelings and her desires about the future.

And there she was now,with a soft towel in her hand,drying the shot glasses which had been washed by Tifa.The barmaid was busy cleaning the wooden surfaces of the small round tables of the bar,while they were chatting.

"You didn't have to start working right away,sweetie"said Tifa."you just got here..."

"I don't mind."answered the ninja"The faster I get used to it the better"she smiled."how's Cloud?"

"He's better"said with a steady voice."A lot better.You know him,angels and demons never leave him alone...But I think that he's starting to find a way of dealing with them.He smiles pretty often lately,you know!"

"Really?Wow,that's a good sign!And..."she gave Tifa a cunning look"...how are YOU?"

The barmaid smiled."I'm fine Yuffers.Things have happened,but the more things change..."

"...the more they stay the same.I know."

Tifa looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Actually,there is a change...A good change,I think.There is someone new in my life."

"What!Who?"

"You'll never guess!"

"Oh,let me see...Rufus Shinra?"

"Yuffie!"

"Sorry...Well,I don't know...New boyfriend for Tifa...I really can't guess!Who is it?"

"Reno."

Yuffie almost droped the glass she was holding.

"YOU MUST BE KIDDING ME!I knew there was something going on between you two!How did it happen?"

"Well,he asked me out after our last adventure with the Silver Haired Brothers...And I said yes."

"So,you liked him already."

Tifa blushed."Yes."

"And you didn't tell us a thing!You're so sneaky!"

"Only when I mean to."smiled Tifa"Besides,how could I just tell you?He was a Turk!I mean,he still is,but now it's...different."

"So?"

"So what?"

"How's he like?"

"Ummm...Sloppy...has plenty of bad,annoying habits..."

"...And?"

"...And he's the sweetest guy in the world!"

They laughed,and Yuffie put down the last shot glass and sat on a stool.

"Oh-my-God...Tifa,_our _Tifa,with Reno of the Turks!It's a bit of a surprise!"

"How about you,Yuffie?"

"How about me?"

"Is there anything new going on?"

"Well,just as you know me...I'm all the same,nothing has changed..."

Nothing had changed.Since their big adventure three years ago,nothing had changed about her.She was still vivid,optimistic,independent...and in love.

She hated to think about it.It made her feel weak,as she knew that nothing could be done about it.She had tried to suppress her feelings,make them go away,but it didn't work.It only made them stronger,which was bad as she knew she couldn't be with him...He didn't belong with her,or with anybody else,he was only living with his own demons and his torturing past.So she was always hiding her love for him,but even silently,a part of her was his,alive for him only.

Vincent...If only he knew...

"Yuffie?Are you okay?"

Yuffie realised that she was starting blankly at the wall.

"What?yeah,I'm fine...Just kind of carried away."

"Would you like to get some rest?You look preety tired,you made a long journey."

"No,I'm fine Teef,don't worry about me."

"Anyway,I'm going to make your bed,in case you change your mind...Listen,do you mind taking the bed in the attic?"

"No,not at all!But...I thought you had three beds.You,Cloud and...who's in the third?"

Tifa smiled."We have another guest.I don't think he's planning to stay for much longer,but for now...Vincent's got the third bed!"

Yuffie froze.

"Vincent's here?"she asked,trying to control the trerembling of her voice.

"Yes,he came to stay with us a few days ago.You'll see him soon,he wakes up early."

Yuffie wavered between excitement and fear.She wanted as much as nothing else in the world to see Vincent again,talk to him again,but she feared that her attempts to approach his heart would fail as always,and she would feel more disappointed than ever...She couldn't stand disappointment again...Not now,that she was trying to make a new,different start.

But before she could decide,steps were heard on the stairs and Vincent Valentine came into sight.

"There you are,we were talking about you!"said Tifa.

Yuffie tried hard to take her eyes off him,but couldn't.He hadn't changed,but looked slightly different.He was always that unbelievably beautiful man,her angel,that haunted her dreams.His male,but so elegant figure,his mysterious beauty,the powerful and,at the same time desperate look in his crimson eyes...represented a happiness she felt she could never come close to.

But today,he seemed a little bit different...Different in the way he stood,in the way that his magical aura filled the room.Maybe it was the absense of his cloak that made him look...vulnerable.His head was uncovered,and he was dressed in his usual leather pants,a simple black shirt and black boots.He looked less like a threatening,demonic gunner and more like a silent,peaceful protector of the place around him.

His eyes,glowing bright red,were settled on her.

"Hi,Yuffie."

"Hi,Vince."

Vincent didn't expect to find Yuffie there.Her presence made the situation unbearable for him.Not that she bothered him.It was quite the opposite.He was afraid he couldn't stand being around her even for a single day letting it become obvious...Without letting how badly he needed her become obvious...

It was then,two years ago when he had first realised that he felt something for her.Something that he hadn't felt for a long time...very long time.By the moment he realised it,he was hiding it,even form himself.He was keeping it supressed under the pain,tortures and misery that his soul carried.But when he had seen her again,6 months ago,his feelings just exploded inside his heart,making it impossible to deny.Impossible to lie to himself anymore.Vincent Valentine was in love,once again...In love with Yuffie Kisaragi.

Maybe it was her vivid and sometimes childish way of behaviour.Maybe it was her sweet and optimistic character,combined with one of the mostbeautiful faces he had ever lais his miserable eyes on.Maybe it was just the fact that she was the exact opposite of him that made him think he could be saved...Saved from his solitude,saved from his painful past.Find his salvation in her arms.

But he could never ask for her love.He could never do that to her.Because he was cursed,his feelings were cursed,his life and his death were cursed.He destroyed whoever he cared about.And he loved her too much to destroy her too.His love would make her suffocate.His macabre way of living would scare her.would make her hate him,and he wouldn't be able to stand it.He just couldn't draw an angel with him in Hell...

So,he would just try to be brave again,this time,even if his courage was gone since his eyes met hers this morning.He would be brave for her sake.Even if that meant that he would have to give up any hope of tasting the sweet happiness she could give him,by only touching him.


End file.
